Emotes
On the Darkside, we like to express ourselves in a variety of ways... To help us do that we're given a bunch of little tools that we can use... Shocked {:O} Surprise {:0} Surpirise {:P} Tongue {;)} Wink {WTG} Way to go {HREAL} Heart Organ {vv} - Vamp {vv#} - Angry Vamp {YES} - thumbs up {NO} - Thumbs Down {WTG} - Clapping {<>} - Bat {BOX} - boxing gloves {BOY} - male symbol {GIRL} - female symbol {OUCH} - Band Aid {CHEESE} - Cheese {WINE} - Wine {BM} - Batsmoon {BC} - Blackcat {BLOOD} - blooddrops {LINES} - Bloodlines {NZ} = Image (Nosferato) {VO} = Image (Varaco) {MI} = Image (Muroni) {GL} = Image (Gayal) {HOME} - Coffin {EYE} - Eye {HIT} - Hitlist {LYNCH} - lynched {PUMP} - Pumpkin {VDS} - smiley_VDS1 {STAR} - star {TOMB} - tombstone {CANDY} Candy Cane {GBMAN} Gingerbread Man {XHAT} Santa Hat {HOLLY} Holly {XLITE} Christmas light bulb {PREZ} Present {BOW} Bow {DEER} Rudolph {SMAN} Snow Man {VSMAN} Vampire Snow Man {XTREE} Christmas Tree Bloodlines: {ARROWH} is an arrow heart {VBOX} is a present with Flower. {BROKEH} is a broken heart. {BURNH} is a Burning Heart. {WINGH} is a Heart with Wings {BLKH} is a Black heart {GLOVE} is a glitter LoveThese are ready made words using the tiles {LOVE} is love {MINE} is Mine {NIB} is Nibbles {SEXY} is sexy {ANGEL} angel {CUP} cup. {NEWS} newspaper {LUVERS} AniHearts {FECK} swearing {ICU} eyes {PIG} pig {COW} cow {FIRE} fire {ALE} beer {CTAIL} cocktail {CONE} icecream {BRUN} bloodrun {VB} blackbat {ANK} Ankh. {BAT} batface {BONE} Bone {BZ} ByzantineCross {CAKE} cake {CT} celticCross {DANCE} DancingSmiley {DRAC} Dracula {BDUM} dummy {FANGS} Fangs {GLIC} Garlic {GDUM} Gdummy {HMF} HalfMoonBlue. {XD} Laugh {LEM} Lemur {STIC} Lipstick {DRAG} RedDragon {RFANG} RFangs {ROCK} rocket {SCAR} scarab {SCRE} Scream {ZOM} sickzombie {SKEL} Skelle {WEB} spiderweb | How to Create & Change the Color of your Fonts and Highlight a section or and entire sentence of text in VDS: Changing your font color is based around numbers 1-9. I only know how to do these basic changes so please hang in there with me while I learn the rest of the neat tricks and I will add them as I go. This is how you would change your font using these codes... * To add color around a set of text or even one word, this is the code(I chose purple which is 6 on the color list) This is how it would look: {#6}yourtext{#} to end color * To change a color after using one color, your code would look like this: {#6}yourtext{~~}{#8}yourtext{#} Your text will come out with the first set being purple (6) and the second set being pink (8) So using a {#} at the end of your text will stop the color Using a {~~} in between your text will change the color *To add a Highlight color to your entire line of text the code would look like this: Instead of using {#} you would use {$} with a number for the color (using the exact same choice of numbers as you would use for the font colors) So a sentence with both font color and highlighting would look like this: {#6} {$9} Nossie's Rule!!!{#} {$} One thing to remember when you are using the highlighting in a sentence with colored fonts, some fonts will be hard to read if you use a highlight color that over powers the font color. Try it out and see what works first before leaving a message for someone, that's about the best way to see what works best for you. Color List: 1 – Red 2 – Blue 3 – Green 4 – Yellow 5 – Turquoise 6 – Purple 7 – Orange 8 – Pink 9 - White Courtesy of Kari Ann Campbell: {TED} {BANG} {CK} {NADE} {CAU} {PF} {HEEL} {ENV} {KAT} {FROG} {PHRT} {TIME} {GEM} {LOON} | style="width: 150px; text-align: right;"|{WNUT} --> {A} --> {B} --> {C} --> {D} --> {E} --> {F} --> {G} --> {H} --> {I} --> {J} --> {K} --> {L} --> {M} --> {N} --> {O} --> {P} --> {Q} --> {R} --> {S} --> {T} --> {U} --> {V} --> {W} --> {X} --> {Y} --> {Z} --> {GLOVE} --> {LOVE} --> {MINE} --> {NIB} --> {SEXY} --> {:)} --> {:)} --> {:-)} --> {BLUSH} --> {:-S} --> {:S} --> {B)} --> {B-)} --> {CRY} --> {^^} --> {NO} --> {*} --> {YES} --> {MUAH} --> {:#} --> {:-#} --> {VV#} --> {VV} --> {@} --> {NOD} --> {SHAKE} --> {:(} --> {:-(} --> {:O} --> {:o} --> {:P} --> {:-P} --> {;)} --> {;-)} --> {WTG} --> {RH} --> {HREAL} --> {BOX} --> {ANGEL} --> {GIRL} --> {BOY} --> {SKULL} --> {WINE} --> {OUCH} --> {CHEESE} --> {WAM} --> {CUP} --> {NEWS} --> {CESSA} --> {TCESSA} --> {BM} --> {BC} --> {BLOOD} --> {LINES} --> {HOME} --> {TUTU} --> {STUTU} --> {EYE} --> {HIT} --> {BRAM} --> {LYNCH} --> {PUMP} --> {STAR} --> {TOMB} --> {CANDY} --> {GBMAN} --> {XHAT} --> {HOLLY} --> {XLITE} --> {PREZ} --> {BOW} --> {DEER} --> {SMAN} --> {VSMAN} --> {XTREE} --> {NZ} --> {VO} --> {MI} --> {GL} --> {LUVERS} --> {FECK} --> {LALLALA} --> {URUP} --> {URDEAD} --> {ICU} --> {PIG} --> {COW} --> {FIRE} --> {ALE} --> {CTAIL} --> {CONE} --> {BRUN} --> {VB} --> {VJV} --> {RONAN} --> {XHP} --> {ANK} --> {BAT} --> {BONE} --> {BZ+} --> {CAKE} --> {CT+} --> {DANCE} --> {DRAC} --> {BDUM} --> {FANGS} --> {LB} --> {F1} --> {F2} --> {GLIC} --> {GDUM} --> {HMF} --> {XD} --> {LEM} --> {STIC} --> {KINI} --> {DRAG} --> {F3} --> {RFANG} --> {ROCK} --> {SCAR} --> {SCRE} --> {ZOM} --> {SKEL} --> {WEB} --> {BPOOP} --> |}